Targetmaster No More
by The Moof
Summary: Based off my Transformers AU called Dark Empire involving the Decepticon Targetmaster Jet's Nebulon Partners after the Jets got transformed by Dark Matrix energy?


**Title: **Targetmaster No More: Part 1

**Sub- Title: **Friends No More**  
Author: **Cindy McAbee

**Fandom:** Transformers

**Universe: **Dark Empire

**Time Frame: **Dark Empire

**Character(s): **Sniper and Aimless**  
****Genre:** Suspense**  
Rating: **PG 13

**Warnings: **Character death.

**Feedback: **Yes**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers, Targetmasters, Decepticons, Nebulons, Misfire, Aimless, the Hive, Lord Zarak or Starscream; they are all owned by Hasbro. I do own Sniper and Dark Starscream and if you want to use them ask.

He has been in this cell for who knows how long. He could of have been in here from anywhere from a few months to a few years. He didn't know; he didn't care any longer and he rather soon forget this hell hole. Aimless was once a member of the Hive. A group of eleven Nebulons who was became allies with the Decepticons. He was then paired with Misfire; a young kid who couldn't hit the side of a black hole, even if he was being pulled in by one. He, on the other hand, didn't bother to aim when he shot.

Unlike him though, Misfire was always seen on the firing range, if he wasn't to busy doing something else. The kid was persistent. He was always trying to improve himself despite his total lack of skill he had when firing a weapon. Misfire had always had the type of never give up attitude that would give one hope for ones future. He always viewed the kid as his own son in some ways, despite if Misfire was a few million years older than him. Misfire had this youthful feel about him. Always happy, always energetic, always… smiling.

'Smiling… I had almost forgotten that kid's wonderful smile.' Thought Aimless with a small smile of his own forming on his face. 'I'll surely miss that kid.' Then reality started to set in for him. He was still in a cell. It was dark and dank; with just enough accommodations to live, physically. Mentally and emotionally though; a quick painless death would be the only comfort. He was barely fed, he had to sleep on the ice cold metallic floor, and he had no one to talk with or see. The only things he had been his own thoughts and memories to keep him company. This was the one thing that really pissed him off.

Aimless had only one group to blame for all his current troubles and for the loss of his binary bonded partner. The Decepticons. More precisely, Starscream's Decepticons; or should he say 'Dark' Starscream, since that what he's calling himself now and insists everyone else should call him too. "Stupid, arrogant, sub-mutant, mecha trash." Aimless thought bitterly, "I lost the best thing to happen to me because of that loser, Dark Starscream!"

"Saying things about the emperor like that will only make your death a lot shorter and increasingly more painful."

Recognizing the voice, Aimless turns around to confirm that the speaker was no other than Misfire's killer; Sniper. Or this was how Aimless saw Sniper. The mech almost looked the same as his former Targetmaster partner, except for the coloring. Sniper was black where Misfire was red and gray where Misfire was white. In other words, Misfire with a new 'Dark' look with a 'Dark' personality to mach. To Aimless, this guy was never Misfire; only Misfire's killer in his eyes.

"What do you want with me, abomination!" Aimless asked coldly.

"After all this time I was thinking that you would be happy to see me, Aimless." Replayed Sniper.

Aimless quickly snapped back at him, "Misfire is someone I would be happy to see! You are nothing but a cold, dark reminder of who you once where! All you are to me and will ever be to me is Misfire's murderer and nothing more!"

Sniper just looked at Aimless and didn't even bother to flinch at the Nebulon's harsh, wounding remarks. Aimless noticed that Sniper was looking at him for what seemed to be an awfully long time. Like Sniper was sizing him up for something, but he wasn't sure what.

"I'm sorry you feel that way and even more that you believe it to be so." Where the last things that Aimless heard Sniper say as he saw the Decepticon walk away from his cell.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish!" was the last thing that Aimless said before a precise shot from Sniper's ion blaster hit him dead center, between the eyes.

Seeing Aimless fall, Sniper then instructed the prison guards to deliver the Aimless' corps to Lord Zarak on Charr and to recycle Aimless' exosuit, before he leaving the Decepticon prison block.


End file.
